


strangers

by redwarbird (khanumoftheworld)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Art this is for you, F/M, Fluff, I love angst idc, I wrote this for my baby Art ok, Ok I'll shut up, Other, Pet Cat, Pets, can be read either as a prelude to romance or just a platonic ship, everyone can read this, if not u wouldnt b here, up to u, you have a pet cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanumoftheworld/pseuds/redwarbird
Summary: Reader is a struggling,sad student swamped with school. One magical night, her cat actually turns out to be Damian Wayne trapped in feline form. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	strangers

You were feeling wrecked. School was kicking your ass, and you felt like collapsing every damn second. Though you were mentally exhausted, you weren’t able to sleep. Stress was gnawing at your brain, and your unfinished homework was sitting on your desk, like a sore thumb. You were missing your boyfriend, who was all the way in the National University of Singapore. Taiga, your pet cat, was your only source of company and comfort. He purred, rubbing himself against your leg as you pondered over your homework.  
“Yes Taiga, dinner will be soon,” you said absentmindedly, not really paying attention to your cat. He was a little nuisance most of the time. Be it gnawing on your designer bags, or sitting on your laptop, he was a menace. But that was exactly what endeared him to you.  
Taiga yowled angrily, storming off with his tail in the air and head held up high. Sighing, you returned to your work. This was how he usually behaved. There was nothing new with that. 

“BOOM!” The thunder roared outside, just as the sky was set alight. Now this, was abnormal weather. It rarely rained this time of the year. Moreso, the temperature inside the house was downright freezing. And, I am all alone in the house. Taiga is nowhere to be found. Shivering, not just from the cold, you wrapped your hoodie around you tighter. 

“Crap! It’s 8pm and I still haven’t eaten or fed Taiga! The poor baby must be starving! “ you thought to yourself.  
“Taiga! Baby ? Where are you? Time for dinner!” You abruptly left your chair, calling for your cat. 

But Taiga was nowhere around the house. Gasping, you realise the window was open. 

“Oh my god. Cats always land on their feet right? Or was that just Catwoman?” You panicked internally, rushing to see whether Taiga was on the ledge . Glancing out of the window, you saw Taiga. On the field outside your house, Taiga was running across the grass, chasing something.  
He was so hungry that he went to look for his own food. Such that he was alone, and soaking wet and freezing in the godforsaken weather. Choking back tears, you felt guilty. Guilty for selfishly ignoring his needs. He was just a kid, and he needed his mother. Forgoing your shoes, you rushed out of the house. 

The muddy field squelched under your feet as you dashed across it. Taiga was further in the field, diligently pouncing on whatever movement he saw. Ice cold rain droplets pierced your skin through your hoodie. Your legs throbbed with exertion, while the rain plastered your hair to your face and clouded your vision. Brushing off your hair from your face, you saw that Taiga was just a few metres away from you. 

Suddenly, a blinding light cracked across the sky, colouring your vision white. It struck the ground a few feet away from you, the force forcing you to stop in your tracks as you were nearly thrown onto the ground. The booming clap on thunder that followed shook you to your bones. As you struggle to regain your composure , a thought hit you. Taiga.

“TAIGA!!! Where are you?!!” You screamed, as you realised that the lightning bolt may have struck him. Looking around, you expected to see a small body of fur. What you did not expect to see, was a smooth expanse of caramel-coloured skin. It was a body. Lying headfirst in the mud. The muscled plains of his back contrasted against the damp blades of grass. Oh. Realizing he was naked, you averted your gaze. “Taiga? Is that you?” you asked the person on the ground, focusing on his inky black locks of hair . Removing your hoodie, leaving you only in your camisole, you tentatively handed it to the young man on the ground.  
“Um, you might need this.” You awkwardly choked out.  
Instead of affirming whether he was your cat, the stranger simply turned his head towards you and regarded you with a look of annoyance. Stunning emerald green eyes met your gaze, as he nodded. You felt a blush creeping up, as his gaze seemed to pierce the depths of your soul, while impossibly scrutinizing you at the same time. The hoodie was snatched from your grasp, as the stranger stood up to wear it as a wrap around his hips.  
Once he seemed to be done dressing, you met his gaze head on. “Is that you, Taiga?” you demanded. You were worried about your cat.  
“ I will ignore the way you talk to me, only because you think I’m your cat. I was turned into a cat by Klarion. I am actually Damian Wayne.”  
“Wait, so this means I can’t have Taiga anymore?” you realised, biting back bitter tears. They fell regardless, clouding your vision as you realised that you had lost your pet cat.  
“Yes. I am sorry. Miss…?”  
“Y/N”, you supplied.  
“Tt.”  
“Would you like to come in? For a hot drink and a proper meal since you returned to being a human?” you offered tentatively. Taiga, or Damian, was like your son. You couldn’t leave him cold and hungry.  
“It would be appreciated,Y/N. If you would like, you could visit my house tomorrow. I would like to properly thank you for taking me in when I was a stray.” He replied.  
You were shocked. The Waynes were the wealthiest family in Gotham.  
“It would be an honour, Damian. Thank you.” You were genuinely happy for the first time in forever. Your doubts and worries were purged from your mind as you let a wide smile stretch across your face. In return, Damian returned a small, albeit hesitant smile. You were going to make a nice, piping hot meal for the both of you to share. 

Things weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
